Everything or Nothing
by xbluxmoonx
Summary: Becoming a stowaway was the worst idea imaginable, but too bad Evelyn Walker didn't know that. Now, she's not only fighting to get her locket back from an infamous pirate, but her sanity.
1. Out Cold

Disclaimer: So far, I own no one…. unfortunately :P

This story's a huge spoiler for those who haven't seen POTC2- well, not huge, but yea. Read on, peeps, read on!

Pirates of the Caribbean:

X

X

X

Chapter 1: Out Cold

X

X

X

The day was humid just like any other summer day in Port Royal. The harbor was completely full with the docked fisher boats, royal navy ships, and…the one ship that stood out among all with its black sails. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ scurried around to prepare the ship to embark on another journey to Tortuga. The sun was setting, and a storm was coming. They had to ride it out if they wanted to make it in time for the once a year Market Night; a pirate's hang out you might say. Well, either way Tortuga was a place for pirates.

A middle-aged man known as Mr. Gibbs yelled orders to the crewmembers while a man with long, dark brown hair stood at the wheel trying to read his compass. Beads decorated parts of his dreaded hair while his beard was separated into two braided goatee-like things. He had a mustache that definitely made him look like the captain of _some_ ship, but the hat made him look like the captain of _the_ ship. The _Black Pearl _to be exact. Surprising, isn't it?

"Jack?" Mr. Gibbs called.

"What?" Jack replied with a surprised expression on his face.

"We're ready to leave as soon as you are." Gibbs answered.

"Oh, good." He said cheerily before snapping his compass shut, and walking briskly on shore. They had been in Port Royal for over two days, now, and his familiar acquaintances hadn't even bothered to show up. After all, it wasn't like it was his fault that he had ruined Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's second attempt at marriage. After they had found him stranded on an island- without rum this time they decided to let him stay with them until he recovered from the injuries that the krackon had given him. It isn't very easy to say exactly _how_ he escaped, but we can safely say that the krackon won't be bothering anyone else, and the blood debt to be repaid to Davy Jones-well, that's a another story- just about something you'll learn hopefully around next May. And about their freedom…not very safe to say at the moment.

Jack Sparrow walked briskly to the governor's house, and without hesitation that someone might stop him.

"Stop, right there, Mr. Sparrow." A guard called as he pushed the pirate away with the end of his rifle.

"_Captain_. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate." Jack corrected. The guard hesitated a little at his calmness just before Jack continued, "Open the gate, mate. What kind of pirate would I be if I didn't say goodbye to good friends?" He stopped abruptly at his own words, trying to think it over.

"You're a pirate. Why would you need to say goodbye?" The guard answered.

"Exactly. So, this is just between me and you, savvy?" he said, leaning in closer, and poking at the guard's chest as if to support himself from falling.

"Sorry, sir, but Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner have strictly given us orders not to let you through until after the wedding since last time…." Jack urged him on with the wave of his hand, "You insulted the king of England, and began shouting a few things I probably shouldn't mention."

"And?" the pirate leered while nodding his head.

"And…began singing… 'APirate's Life For Me." the soldier said, a look of embarrassment etched on his face.

"Oh! I love that song! I taught it to my whole crew!" he said with wide eyes. "What?" he retorted with a surprised expression when the guard gave him an odd look. "I believe I was a little drunk that time, mate."

The guard eyed him before replying, "During the ceremony, sir?" Jack laughed a little, flashing a few of his silver and gold teeth, but decided on ignoring it.

"That's alright, mate. Know of any back passage…?" he waited for an answer that never came than began again, "Right then. I guess I'll just have to wait." He sat down casually, legs crossed Indian-style. A few minutes passed before he spoke, again.

"So, how long is this wedding, mate?" he asked.

"About two hours." The guard answered. Jack nodded with his mouth slightly open, and his eyes staring off into the trees to his left. He jumped up, and then turned to the guard.

"Well, do give them my blessings." He curved the edges of his mustache upward, and then bowed his head with his hands clapped in front of him. He walked off with a toothy grin.

XxxxXxxxX

The expression on Will Turner's face changed completely from a cheerful smile to a scowl with furrowed brows and all after he saw what was beyond the governor's house's gates. All he wanted to do was go up to that dreaded-haired man and strangle him. Fortunately, Elizabeth had the guts to do exactly that.

"Will! Lizzie!" Jack began with his arms spread wide while in one hand he held a bottle of rum, "You should have told me you were having a wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around!" The pirates around him "Ayed" loudly, raising their bottles in the air before taking another swig.

"_Jack?_" Elizabeth began irritatingly. Her wedding wasn't going to be ruined for the third time, and if it did- whoever that said third time's a charm should go shoot themselves.

"Yes, love?" Jack said cheerily as he swayed a little.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving for Tortuga?" she seethed.

"You should know better than to plan a wedding when I'm still here, love?" he answered as he leaned forward a little, "You know why I say, 'wait for the opportune moment'…? I mean that, love. After months of traveling with ol' Captain Jack Sparrow- have ye learned nothing?"

Elizabeth stomped her foot angrily just as Will cut in before she could say anything harsh, "Jack, this day has been going well. Please, _please_ don't ruin it."

"Why would I ruin it? I _love_ weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack said with a smile before he swayed back a little too far, and fell half way to the ground before Gibbs and Will caught him, "Did I say that already?" he said just before taking another swig of the rum.

"Yes, you did." Will replied as he let go of the pirate.

"Oh, good." He said then changed the subject, "Let's dance, love!" He outstretched his hand to Elizabeth who just watched him with what looked like complete hatred.

"Jack?" Gibbs sounded as he put his flask away after currently refilling it with rum.

"Aye, Gibbs?" the said pirate answered as he swayed around to look at the first mate.

"Best we leave the newlyweds; I can feel a storm comin'." He answered.

"Well then…" Jack began with gesture of his arms, "Congratulations, and uh…" After a few moments of silence they realized something: Captain Jack Sparrow was completely drunk.

"Jack?" Will said as he took a step forward with caution. The pirate just swayed a little, his gaze held up in the sky. Slowly, Will took the bottle from Jack's hands, praying a gun wouldn't be aimed at his head.

"Something's not right…Oh, bugger..." Jack mumbled, his index finger swaying to justify his ramblings just before tipping over clumsily on his back, and completely out cold.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I know this was really short, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. I hope everyone liked this; I tried to get Jack's personality as best as I could so please- if you have any suggestions I'll be happy to hear 'em. I know I didn't mention how Jack defeated the krackon- a huge spoiler for those you haven't seen Pirates 2. Anyway, I decided to leave that up to the third movie, which is comin' out next May. :)

P.SWhat's thename of theshort little guy in the Black Pearl crew:)?


	2. Wanted List

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Tale

X

X

X

Chapter 2: Wanted List

X

X

X

The _Black Pearl_ lurched upwards as it rolled over the large waves that came crashing down onto the deck. The crew scuttled around, tying down ropes while the first mate yelled orders without seeming to take a breath. The storm had been going on for hours, and it didn't appear that it was going to let up anytime soon. Mr. Gibbs whirled the wheel, staring at Jack's compass.

The shortest and smallest of the crew, Marty, stomped onto the deck, and completely drenched like all the others.

"Gibbs!" Marty yelled over the thunder and pounding rain, "I don't think she can last!"

"Aye, she will! When has she not, lad!" Gibbs answered back as he shut Jack's compass, and hid it in the folds of his coat. Marty took that as a sign not to worry, and climbed back down to the main deck to continue working.

XxxxXxxxX

In the captain's quarters, Jack Sparrow twitched his nose slightly as the ship went over another wave. He groaned from the splitting headache, and began to get up slowly. Unfortunately for the pirate, the ship lurched forward once again, and threw Jack onto the ground face flat.

"Wonderful," he mumbled in a muffled voice, "I not only have a headache, but a bloody broken nose…" He sat up, and began rubbing his nose to relieve the pain. After another "bob" of the ship, he stood up with that never-ending woozy style while he scrunched his nose. He walked onto the main deck as he placed his hat on his head.

"Aye, Jack!" the said pirate's first mate called up from the stern.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack answered back with his hand raised up as he skipped steps to reach up to the stern. "How's the storm comin'?"

"Nothing the _Pearl_ can't handle!" Gibbs stood out of the way as Jack took the wheel. The pirate turned to his first mate with a waiting expression on his face while looking through the corner of his eyes. "Oh!" Gibbs eyes widened as he took out the compass from his pocket, and handed it to Jack.

"Thank you." He said as he took the compass from the fuller, and bare hands with his thin, and completely decorated ones. He opened the compass, and began spinning the wheel to find the right direction to Tortuga.

XxxxXxxxX

Evelyn Walker took slow and precautious steps towards the bar known as the _Caribbean Deck_. It was hard as is to even make it to the town of Tortuga with having to stow away on to a Royal Navy ship that made side trips to the island _without_ the head of the navy in Port Royal ever knowing. She had decided to run away from the servant's life in the governor's house a few days ago. She hated working for the family especially for the damn governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann; the 22 year old thought she was the most important thing in the world after she planned on marrying William Turner, the boy Evelyn had fallen for ever since they met. Of course, the boy never thought of her in the way she thought of him, and sooner or later she had accepted the fact that nothing could ever happen between them. That was when she finally decided to run away; she wasn't planning on living her life in envy and torture herself everyday for the rest of her life. Well, even though working for Governor Swann was better than working for former Lord Beckett she couldn't wait to get out of the bleary house.

Anyway, after ducking under a few drunks, and pushing her way past the harlots she found herself in front of the bar. She didn't have any money, so how could she get a decent meal? Her eyes scanned the heads of the crowd as a small idea formed in her head, but then again- what was she thinking! She wouldn't dare do anything stupid, but stealing was her only option, but who said these drunken sailors even had any shillings to steal, anyway? She took a deep breath, pulled up the skirt of her dress a little, and made her way to a drunk who was paying a woman with extremely blonde hair, and way too much make-up. The blonde's gaze turned from the man to the girl in front of them.

"I've never seen _you_ around before?" the blonde said as she stepped forward, ignoring the drunken man's pleas to comeback to him.

"I- um, just needed some money to buy food. I'm not a harlot." Evelyn said quickly in a faint Irish accent as she blew a strand of her light red hair away from her face.

"Well, honey. You're not going to get any money looking like that." The blonde scoffed.

"I'm not counting on anything for my looks." She replied just as haughtily.

"Alright, then. Good luck." The blonde retorted then walked past her, pushing her aside roughly. Evelyn just stared after the blonde with narrowed eyes before she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist. She twisted around to see the same drunk sailor staring at her and smiling stupidly, showing off his rotted teeth. She pushed him away, and ran out of the tavern as quickly as she possibly could.

The night air was refreshing after being in the _Caribbean Deck _for so long even if the air wasn't as clean as it should have been. It was still humid with the signs of a storm coming as it slowly began to rain.

Evelyn walked around unsurely, and thinking that running away just might have been a bad idea. Tortuga wasn't the best place in the world- sure, it was friendly…very friendly, but we're getting off track. Anyway, by the time the nineteen year old had entered a small inn it was pouring outside, and the thunder was deafening. Lightening struck from out the inn window, blinding Evelyn for a few seconds before she made it to the counter. The man at the front counter watched her for a few seconds then took a swig of what appeared to be rum.

"Can I help you, missy?" the man asked in a rugged voice.

"Yes. I would like to rent a room for the night." She answered simply before a woman with mussed hair walked down the stairs with a bearded man following behind slowly. Her eyes widened slightly as the woman pulled the sleeve of her dress a little higher.

"I'm sorry, missy, but we're all booked." The man said. She was about to walk away, but stopped to watch another drunk and harlot make their way to the counter. The man at the front desk handed them a key, and she narrowed her eyes at him before walking back to the counter.

"You let them have a room. Why not me?" she asked impatiently. The man just shrugged.

"What?" Evelyn burst.

"Sorry." He replied back then took another swig of the rum.

Evelyn stomped her foot on the wooden floor angrily before calming down a little to speak again, "Do you know of any inn I can go to that does _not_ have these types of 'regulations'?"

"Not really." The man answered back, watching her lazily.

"Fine." She snapped before walking back out into the pouring rain.

XxxxXxxxX

The first one to step out of the _Black Pearl_ was Marty, and from the look on his face he couldn't wait to get onto land. It wasn't always easy adjusting to land after being in a storm, but you get used to it. Though, after being swung out into the ocean by accident _during_ the storm wasn't a highlight you would want to remember. Well, being back in Tortuga was quite a relief to Marty, and basically to everyone else in the crew.

"Dead man tells no tales…" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked as it flew around aimlessly around the crew.

"When will that bird _ever_ shut up?" Jack said as he took out his pistol, and tried aiming for the parrot.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs said, "You know you can always target practice with the monkey."

"And when, Mr. Gibbs, are we going to visit Tia Dalma again?" Jack asked as he rested the firearm over his shoulder, and walked off at the same time eying his surroundings. Mr. Gibbs nodded, agreeing with his captain.

"Where will we be stayin' tonight, Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"We go for a few drinks…what say you to that, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack replied.

"Aye." Gibbs answered back, and continued walking with the crew following behind.

"The _Caribbean Deck_, Captain?" Pintel sounded behind them with a hopeful expression on his face. Jack thought for a moment as he searched for a certain blonde.

"I heard they have good rum that _Caribbean Deck_." Raggetti said before chuckling a little.

"Aye!" Jack said after he had heard that. He began walking in one direction, disappearing into the crowd before coming back, and staring at the crew, "Where's the _Caribbean Deck_? I forget easily." He said as he waved the pistol around, and smiled, hoping to get the crew to actually believe him. Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes slightly before taking the lead.

XxxxXxxxX

For about the fifth time, Evelyn had stomped her foot on a random floor as she made her way through inn after inn, and every single time it was the same thing. The only choice she had, now, was to go back to the only place she could think of: the_ Caribbean Deck_. Maybe- just maybe she could find some stupid drunk, trick them into coming with her, get a room, knock them out, throw them out the window…no, that wouldn't work; she could never push someone out the window all by herself…or could she…? Well, maybe…possibly…

The _Caribbean Deck_ seemed more crowded than before with all the brawls forming everywhere she looked. It was mayhem! If she could just clean up the place a little- wait, no! Bad thoughts! Being a maid all her life was finally getting to her. She sat down at a small, round table in the corner where it was surprisingly empty and void of life. Good, right? Well, it was until a man with a scraggly beard in torn clothes holding a mug in one hand decided to walk up to her. All defenses were up, and yet time seemed to stop.

"'Ello there, love." The man said while Evelyn just seemed to watch with complete distaste, "'Ow would you like to come with me for a little drink?" No, she couldn't bring her plan into action no matter what.

"That's alright." She turned her head away to show her full disinterest, but instead of avoiding contact with anyone around, she caught the attention of a very familiar looking pirate as he entered the tavern. She knew who he was, which was not very surprising at all considering the fact that she had snuck into the fort to watch him go up to the gallows…not very surprising at all. So, how did he escape the krackon, and the debt to Davy Jones? The rumors had been spreading for weeks after Elizabeth Swann had returned with her father's position safely restored, but nothing escaped from her or her fiancé. She looked away from him as soon as he saw her then turned back to the drunk still wasting her time.

"Come on, love." The man asked as he leaned forward.

"I'm not a harlot. So, step back or…"

"Or what, love. Will you beat me to a bloody pulp?" he cut in as he smiled wickedly.

"Yes, and you'll regret ever trying to talk to me."

"I'm so scared." The man said sarcastically. _What to do, what to do,_ Evelyn thought as she began to pull at her dress nervously. She waited what seemed to be like an hour, but only a few seconds before the man lost interest, and walked away, leaving her with a good side-view of the bar where the pirate was waiting for drinks. She watched for a few minutes before realizing that he had known she had been staring at him the entire time. _Bloody pirates!_ He smiled at her, and looked at her through the corner of his eyes as she began busying herself by wringing out the rainwater from her hair. She didn't want _any_ attention, _especially_ from_ him_. That was the last thing she needed, right?

After the pirate had walked away with a tray filled with drinks she calmed, and forced herself to lean back into her chair. _Maybe it isn't too bad here_, she thought to herself until another man came up to her.

"My friend tells me you won't 'ave a drink with 'im, love?" he said as he swayed slightly.

"That's right. What is it to you?" Evelyn answered back.

"No one 'ere likes 'arlots 'oo don't do their job, love?" he leered.

"I'm not a bloody harlot!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Every lass 'ere's a harlot, love." He said as he placed his hands on the table. She stared at his dirtied hands with the yellowed fingernails with pure disdain, but her expression of pure disdain included wide eyes with a little frightened look on her soft features.

"Well, you're mistaken. Now…" she began a little frightened.

"Now…" the man cut in as his friend, which happened to be the man from earlier, stepped forward, "you're goin' to 'ave a few drinks with me friend." That just completely broke the last straw for Evelyn, but just before she could get up, and yell in the man's face that she wasn't a harlot, a hand decorated with rings grabbed the man's shoulder. He turned around angrily ready to protest.

"That's not very nice." A voice said that sounded just a little familiar.

"And who are you?" the first drunk asked as he stretched the words out.

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Yes, she definitely knew who that was, now.

"And, what is one of you, to two of us?" the second man asked.

"One of me means a captain with a whole crew to two of you, savvy?" Evelyn leaned sideways to see a crowd of men, and a parrot standing behind the pirate known as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I thought Sparrow died." The first drunk replied.

"What did I just say, mate?" Captain Sparrow said as he motioned with his hands, "Now, will ye leave the lass alone or will I have to beat the both of you to a bloody pulp all by me onesie?"

"It's not worth it, Frank." The second drunk said before running out of the tavern followed by the one named Frank. Evelyn watched in disbelief before turning to look up at the pirate.

"You look familiar, love, but I'm sure I haven't threatened you before. What's your name?" Jack asked Evelyn.

"Evelyn Walker." She replied back a little nervously.

"Good name; a nice change from 'Turner'. I can go for months without hearing that name, again." He said before turning to her, again, "So, what's a lovely lass like you doing in a place like this?"

"I…I'm a…" _A harlot? Should I say it…?_

"You can't fool ol' Jack, love. You pretty much told the whole tavern you're not a harlot. Now…why are you _really_ here?" he cut in. _Great_, she thought to herself before answering.

"I…I stowed away on a ship, alright? But you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"And why not?"

"Because…" she stopped, unsure if she should continue. Besides, she had already said too much. This was, after all, a pirate she was speaking with, and she had always learned _never_ to trust pirates. I mean, how the hell could you! This man impersonated a cleric of the Church of England! "Because I…I ran away." She waited for him to say something, but he just watched her, so she continued nervously, "I was a maid in the governor's house of Port Royal."

"I have heard that story _too_ many times, Miss… What was it? Jane Muller?" he said as he leaned back a little.

"Walker. Evelyn Walker." Evelyn answered then thought, _should've gone with Jane Muller…_

"Good name. No doubt named after your mother, aye?" the pirate said.

Evelyn shook her head, "After my grandmother. She was the first to move from Ireland, and work as a servant for royalty."

"Irish, aye? I had a crewmember that was Irish. He owed me 50 shillings, and _never_ paid me back. It was off to walk the… Well, that's a different story." Jack said with a wave of his hand before glancing at Gibbs then smiling nervously at Evelyn.

"Hm. So the governor might have a bounty over your head, aye? A high price to capture a very needed and important maid that hasn't completed her servitude to the crown, I wager?" he continued with a glint in his eyes, and knowing full well that her grandmother was an immigrant who had been taken to work for royalty.

Evelyn looked around anxiously before turning back to the pirate: "Possibly, but what good would it do to you? You have an even higher bounty on _your_ head."

"But if I turned you in, love…"

"No." Evelyn cut in sharply, but bit back her tongue after she realized she had possibly just angered _a_ _pirate_. No, not just any pirate. _The pirate._ Jack stared at her with curiosity as he bent his head sideways, the beads decorating his hair clinking together lazily.

"You're a _very_ interesting maid, love." He leered with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter if you turn me in. They will still come after you." She answered back as calmly as she possibly could manage.

"Love, you're forgetting who you're talking to: I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

Evelyn thought for a moment about his words then burst with a few questions she never thought would be answered: "I thought the krackon killed you. How did you get out of it, and manage to not pay your debt to Davy Jones?" She asked, completely forgetting a pirate was trying to blackmail her. She had wanted to ask this question ever since she heard of the rumors, but none told of how he had escaped.

"Well, love. If you want to know, you'll have to do something for me." He replied leaning forward until the poor redhead had to scrunch up her nose at the closeness, the few freckles she had scrunching closer together.

"A bargain?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, a bargain." The pirate repeated slyly.

X

X

X

Yay! Thank you all for reviewing my first chappie, and I hope everyone liked this chappie- 7 ½ pages long:) Please review, and give me your input. Thank you!


	3. A Bargain

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Tale

X

X

X

Chapter 3: A Bargain

X

X

X

Evelyn regretted ever letting the word pass her lips because once she said it she couldn't back out. She was positive she was going to have to do something incredibly risky, and it completely drew her insane. The pirate in front of her smiled mischievously, showing off his golden teeth before taking a swig of rum. He knew exactly what he wanted her to do, but now, he needed her complete and utter participation for it to work.

"Now, love. I need your word of honor for a bargain…" Jack began as he set his hand forward, waiting for her.

Evelyn cocked her head sideways before replying, "First, I have to know what it is I have to do."

"Ah, smart." Jack said as he pulled his hand away before continuing, "I want you to help me and me crew to pillage and plunder this here tavern of all rum while you divert, entertain, and…such…" he waved his hands in the air and looked her up and down, "in however way you can, savvy?" Jack smiled while taking a few side-glances towards his crew before turning his full attention to Evelyn.

"I'm a decoy?" she said.

"If you want to put it in such manifest terms, love. That's your choice. Now, what say you? Do we have an accord?" he placed his hand back out, but Evelyn didn't take it.

"Why should I do so much for you when all you're giving me is a story that may or may not be true?" she questioned while Jack drooped his eyes and pulled his hand away once again.

"Because, Miss Walker, you will then be the only one in the entire world who shall know what _really_ happened to the _great_ Captain Jack Sparrow." He said as he leaned closer, and gazed at her with his dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"What good would it do me, Captain? Where will it take me?" she asked.

"Have I _ever_ given you reason not to trust me?" he inquired.

"Let me sail on your ship." She said, ignoring Jack's question. The pirate widened his eyes as he stared at her while his crew whispered behind him. He cocked his head before answering:

"No." he replied simply.

"Fine, then. I guess we don't have an accord, then, Captain." She stood up, and that was when the whole crew began to protest. Jack turned to them and shrugged, but apparently that wasn't good enough even for him. He stood up and went after her with his hands in front of him.

"Alright, love. You drive a hard bargain. Do we have an accord?" Evelyn stared at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before taking it, and completely regretting it all.

XxxxXxxxX

She had gone over the plan over and over in her head, but she wasn't completely sure it would work. Jack had noticed her discomfort, and gave the only two consoling replies he could think of: "I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_" and "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

Evelyn Walker strolled towards the bar with a small sway that Captain Jack Sparrow had taught her…not surprisingly. She placed her elbows on the counter, and tried to get the attention of the bartender. He was drunk, but if he saw someone stealing his rum he would go insane. She pulled up her sleeve rather than down, but either way it caught the attention of the drunk.

"What can I get you, young Missy?" he said as he strolled over to her side.

Evelyn swallowed before answering shakily, "Why don't you tell me." By this time she was supposed to laugh with a sly grin, and pull his collar forward. Instead, her laugh was a shaky, nervous muffle while her smile made her appear like _she_ was insane.

"Well, young Miss…?" the bartender cocked his head.

"Uh…Miss…Smith." Jack's given surname for her.

"Well, Miss Smith. Why don't you wait here, and after me shift I'll buy you a drink, and go to my room upstairs?" he leered.

"Uh-uh…" she glanced behind the bartender where the entire_ Black Pearl_ crew were carrying empty crate after empty crate into the backroom behind the counter, and back out with a load of rum while Captain Jack Sparrow stood the side, peering into the room then into the crates, and making sure they had enough of the rum. She turned back to the bartender who was just about look around; she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him forward. She caught a glimpse of Jack smirking at her, and she scowled.

"Well, young Miss Smith. I would _love_ to go now, but I have a job to attend to. How else would I pay for lovely company such as yourself?" Evelyn could feel her anger boiling, which was quite uncommon for a maid; the last mood a maid could ever express was anger. I mean, what would you expect? She had to wait on royalty.

"Sir." She ignored his words, still holding his collar, "I'm fairly…" _what? Old? New? Excited? Tired? Only the truth…_ "new at this, and… I was wondering if you could…" she laughed nervously, but of course meant it to sound sly.

"If I could what, young Missy?" _Almost done_, Evelyn thought as she side-glanced towards the crew. The last of the crewmembers walked out of the room with a large barrel, and I pushed away the bartender.

"Shove your ego up your…" she began, but was suddenly cut off by a brawl forming in the tavern. She turned around with wide eyes as she saw someone get knocked out by a drunk. The bartender walked inside the room, and walked back out. He glared at her before turning around and jumping on the counter.

"Who took all the rum!" the bartender bellowed angrily as he took out a pistol. _That quick?_

"Stop right there, Miss Smith!" the bartender's voice echoed behind her, but Evelyn continued pushing through the crowd, and after the retreating figure of a cheating pirate.

XxxxXxxxX

"Get the rum into the cargo hold! Get on it you scaberous dogs!" Jack's voice could be heard on the _Black Pearl_ as the crewmembers rushed to get the rum below deck. It was still raining, and he didn't want to take a chance of leaving the stolen rum above deck. He walked off the ship with a sway in his step before turning back around completely when he noticed a certain drenched redhead stalking after him.

"Stop right there, Sparrow!" Evelyn exclaimed, stopping right next to him.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, young Evelyn." Jack stated with a smirk as he stepped forward, now only inches away from the redhead.

"We had a bargain, _Captain_." She said as she looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah, of course. You wanted to know of my miraculous escape from the krackon, aye? Well…" Jack waved his hands in the air enthusiastically, but stopped when he saw the look on Evelyn's face.

"You said I could sail on your ship." She said.

"Technically, Miss Walker, I agreed to no such thing. It was _you_ who failed to mention agreeing on such terms, and therefore, I have no partaking in your quest to sail on me ship. Savvy?" he answered as he looked down at her with his char kohl-rimmed eyes.

"You agreed…" she retorted, but was cut off.

"I agreed to give you a tale of me wonderful and miraculous escape _not_ on your sailing on me ship. Now, if you would be so kind; I would be much obliged if you didn't bother me any longer, love."

"You lied…"

"I did no such thing, love. I'll be keeping to me word since you so kindly kept to yours. Good job by the way. I rooted for you; I want you to remember that." He interrupted then walked away.

"Rat…" Evelyn muttered as he walked up the plank. He turned to her as he grabbed a rope and leaned forward:

"Pirate." He smirked at her before jumping off the plank, and onto the ship's deck.

XxxxXxxxX

"Men! Find some pleasurable company for tonight; we'll be staying for a little longer than planned." Jack said to his crew with a sly smirk before glimpsing behind him; the girl was gone, and he relaxed. She was cramping him, and he wasn't enjoying the look in her eyes every time she gazed at him. At first, it was curiosity with him about her, and now a chill ran up his spine that only one being could give him, but whom was he joking? That was the past, and this was just some stowaway maid looking for a ship to sail on, and nothing more.

He stepped on the rail, watching as crewmembers did last check-ups before walking off deck. A certain two caught his attention, and he quickly took off his hat, and blocked their way off the ship.

"Pintel, the ship will need a watcher…" Jack began.

"But, Captain. What about the pleasurable company?" Pintel said.

"Oh, how could I forget, mate…?" Jack said before jumping off the railing, and smiling, showing his golden teeth, "Ragetti." the said pirate blew on his wooden eye before placing it into the empty eye socket, then straightening and answering:

"Aye, Sir?" Jack finally faced Ragetti.

"Keep Pintel company." The captain turned around, walking off the plank as he waved his hat before placing it on his head, "Have a good night, gentlemen! Tomorrow' a big day!"

He walked off the plank with a chuckle before beginning his search for a specific blonde, and not even suspecting that someone was watching him nearby.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

GASP! Well, it was short, but I updated! YAY! Kay, well, please review, and thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate it that you guys checked this story out:)

Disclaimer: Usually these go in the beginning, but blah. I own no one, unfortunately, except for Evelyn Walker, and a few other nameless others. Old news…. :(


	4. Another Tale

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Tale

X

X

X

Chapter 4: Another Tale

X

X

X

After another slap from Giselle, Jack Sparrow was on his way to find Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" Jack walked over to her with a sway in his step, and his arms outstretched.

"Who was she?" Jack mentally kicked himself; he had to start meeting with one or the other at _different_ places. Scarlet slapped the pirate, and he stumbled backwards as he tried to return feeling back into his jaw. The brunette walked off smugly, and apparently proud of the pain she had just wrought to the captain.

"I need rum…" Jack muttered to himself as he walked towards the _Caribbean Deck_. Only twenty seconds later after entering, he was back out with a bottle of rum in each hand, and there wasn't a single scratch on him, which wasn't very surprising even if there was a huge fight going on inside the tavern.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho…" Jack continued to sing and hum as he uncorked one of the bottles with his teeth, and walked towards the _Black Pearl_, completely oblivious to anyone and anything. A girl with red hair about a head shorter than him jumped in front of his way. He smiled at her as he leaned forward:

"Well, hello there, darling-…" he began, but his smirk turned into a frown after he realized who the girl was, "Oh, it's just you… Come back to here my tale, ay?"

Evelyn shook her head furiously in a negative gesture before replying, "You, Captain Sparrow, are a rat, coward, and a thief."

"Pirate." The said pirate replied blandly before taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. Evelyn stomped her foot on the ground as he continued to walk past her.

"You best find a place for the night, dear. I won't be changing me mind anytime soon." He called back as he held both bottles in one hand to grab a cane that just barely missed his head. The former maid stalked after him, apparently not giving up just yet.

"Have you come all this way just to annoy me and call me names in which I am incapable of denying or is there some devious plot in your little head, and are currently trying to work this upon ol' Captain Jack?" he said as Evelyn caught up with him.

"Actually, no. I just want you to do one thing…" she replied.

"What's that, love? The tale?" he asked nonchalantly before ducking as a full bottle of rum came crashing on the post near him. He stared at the remains of the bottle as he shook his head and mumbled, "Such a waste…"

"No." she began before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I have been to every inn in this godforsaken town…"

"What?" he cut in, a surprised expression evident on his face and in his words, "How could you say that? It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"

"I hardly consider this town as anything but dirt let alone a flower." She said, but without realization that she had just better walk away now, or fight a losing battle.

"Dirt…Dirt…? _Dirt_?" Jack turned to her with wide eyes, as he swayed a little with his hands moving around to gesture with his words, "You have no idea of what you're saying, dear girl. If every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"What about the women?" she questioned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, they…they're the ones making the men feel wanted, love. Now, what was it about you and the innkeeper, ay?" he nudged her side with a small smile, causing her to turn a little red.

"I've gone to every inn in this town, and all of them have not given me a room unless…I…" she looked away nervously, not wanting to continue.

"Unless…?" he said with a wave of his hand before growing impatient, "On with it, girl."

"Unless… I had…company…" she glanced up at the pirate before looking a different direction.

"Oh, I see." He smiled before tossing the cane, then placing an arm around her shoulder as they continued walking, "You wanted to use me to trick the innkeeper, get a room, then throw me out, so you could get a good night's rest, ay? Well, love. You'll have to find someone else, then. I see no profit in it for me."

"No profit in it for you?" Evelyn repeated, her slight Irish accent more recognizable the angrier she became, "We had a bargain."

Jack smiled before answering, "A bargain that I will most indefinitely keep."

She stopped walking abruptly; causing him to practically fall backwards, but he walked closer to her, his arm still around her shoulder. She eyed his hand for a moment before shrugging it off, and walking away.

"Goodnight, Captain." She muttered, not daring herself to glance behind her.

XxxxXxxxX

The merchant ship, _Isabella_, left Tortuga's port early the next morning before the sailors could argue about leaving on the day of the festival that was to be held. It wasn't much of a difference except that their would be stands set up around town where traveling merchants would set up shop. _Isabella_ was a merchant ship commanded by a Royal Navy officer, and he would kill his entire crew before letting them stay in a place where pirates could roam freely for any longer than necessary.

The captain's yelling rang in Evelyn's ears as she climbed the ladder down to the cargo hold of the _Isabella_. It was dark, damp, and a completely perfect place for her to hide until they reached the Americas. She hadn't thought much about the settlements in the New World, but it was a perfect place for her to start a new life. Apparently, this merchant ship had harbored at Tortuga to buy rum particularly to trade with the merchants in the Americas, but only minutes later she heard footsteps as someone climbed down into the cargo hold.

She dived behind a large crate as the sailor seemed to walk around in search of something, and she prayed it wasn't her. He seemed to rummage through the crates in the corner only a few feet away. She watched him through the small crack in between two crates as he lifted one up with a triumphant smile before climbing the ladder. She rolled her eyes as the items in the crate began to clink together. She sat down and leaned against the crate as she began to feel the ship move through the waters. She was glad she didn't have to worry about seasickness again, but took out the locket anyway.

It hung on a simple gold chain, barely tucked under her dress. She pulled it out, fingering the golden locket, feeling the engraving of the mysterious initials, _TDJ_. She didn't know what they stood for, and no one could tell her. Her mother had died when Evelyn was only five, and the locket had been given to her on the same day by one of the maids on watch. She had asked all of them what her mother was like more and more when she got older, but everyone ignored her questions, changing the subject when it came up; it was then she realized her mother had been shunned by the household, but why?

When she was ten, she dared to ask one of the older and wiser of the maids, and that was when she regretted ever asking. Her mother, Bella, had never married when she had Evelyn because she had run away from her service to the new settlement in the Caribbean known as Tortuga where she became pregnant. Realizing she couldn't take care of herself, she returned to her life as a maid, but many of them shunned her, and the only rest she ever had was when she passed away.

Evelyn sighed as she ran a finger over the front of the locket where a pattern of waves decorated the edges. It was a family heirloom beginning with her grandmother, but no one knew where she exactly had gotten the locket, and no one seemed to care but Evelyn. She placed the locket under the bodice of her dress as she drew her knees up to her chest before closing her eyes, the lull of the ship causing her to lose consciousness more and more every second.

XxxxXxxxX

Jack woke up on his bed in the _Black Pearl_. It had been a long night, but luckily, he didn't have much of a hangover. He sat up, knocking a few empty rum bottles in the process. He turned around, but groaned as the rays of the sun blinded him. Placing his hand in front of him to shield his eyes, he walked out of his room successfully due to the circumstances after running into the wall more than once and stubbing his toe on his desk.

"Bloody wall in the way…" he muttered as he spotted Gibbs sitting on a crate taking a sip from his flask.

"Never too early for rum is it Mister Gibbs?" Jack said as he reached the first mate.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed before placing it back on his belt. Jack backhanded the first mate's shoulder. "Oh!" Gibbs removed the flask and handed it to Jack. The said pirate tipped the flask, but nothing poured out and he shook it a little before handing it back to the owner.

"Bloody empty…" he said as he walked away a bit disappointed. He reached the helm, watching as the crew went about lazily before addressing them: "Gentlemen! We'll be here all day for the festival. Enjoy yourselves! Don't get into any trouble…!" the crew turned to him, confusion etched on their faces. He looked around before adding with a small smile, "Someone will have to get me out of jail!" Some grunted while others nodded in understanding before walking off the ship.

Pintel and Ragetti were the first ones off the ship, afraid the captain would call for them to watch the ship once more. They smiled triumphantly, but it was a little too soon to be rejoicing; Sparrow's words caught them off guard. They twirled around, hands up to their foreheads in a salute.

"Ragetti! Pintel! You two will need to be the watchers this afternoon!" Jack shouted from the railing.

"Aye, Capt'n!" the two pirates replied before turning around and mumbling complaints. Jack smiled inwardly as he grabbed a rope near him before leaning forward, eying his crew as they dispersed into the crowd.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?" the first mate answered.

"What say you two a game of cards?"

"On a day such as this, Jack?"

Jack jumped off the railing then sat down on a crate: "Nothing else to do, mate. We've been tricked into watchdogs."

"Aye."

XxxxXxxxX

The sun had just set, and Jack was walking around the streets of Tortuga with a bottle of rum in one hand while the other seemed to move in the air with his walking. He had so far stolen a pearl necklace, a ceramic ink holder, and three golden rings. Yes, he loved these days; everything was set out for and just ready for him to take. He spotted an old man sitting down at a small stand where jewelry had been set out. Upon further notice he realized the old man was blind. He walked closer, taking one slow step at a time while watching the old man closely. He eyed the rings with deep interest, and began reaching out for one with a turquoise rock implanted in the center when a deep voice startled him. He pulled back his hand, cringing at the same time as he turned to the old man.

"Young man," The old man said as he craned his neck towards the direction of the pirate, "do you intend to rob a poor blind man?" Jack glanced around nervously, a small smile quickly forming before he gulped and tried to answer.

"Well, good…sir." Jack said with as much charm as he swayed forward nervously, "I…"

"Spare the lies, Jack Sparrow." He said lamely.

"How do you know my name?" the pirate asked slowly as he stepped closer towards the old man.

"Aren't you going to say, '_Captain'_ Jack Sparrow'?" the old man continued. Jack didn't reply since he was a little too busy leaning forward and eyeing the merchant.

"Who are you?" Jack finally asked in a low voice.

"My name is Mel, Jack. Now, as for my first question…"

"Alright, I confess. I _was_ planning on robbing a poor old merchant. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Jack turned around to leave, but Mel grabbed his arm. He turned back around surprised as he glanced from the old man and back to his hand.

"Captain, won't you stay? I have a very interesting story." Mel said.

"I would love, too, but I don't seem to have the time. Ye see…" Jack rambled, his hands gesturing every moment he spoke before he was interrupted.

"About treasure?" Mel continued, and Jack stared at him with a glint in his eyes.

"What would you know about treasure, old man?"

"I know much, Jack. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm an idiot." Jack cocked his head in understanding before sitting on a crate that Mel pulled up beside him.

"First of all, old man. I have to know how you know me name. For all I know…"

"I was on a merchant ship you robbed and set fire to when you were first captain. I've never forgotten the sound of those damn beads in your hair."

"Ah…" Jack said, "A grudge against me, ay?"

"Shut up, Jack." Mel said blandly, and Jack raised an eyebrow; he was getting irritated by the old man every second.

"I happen to know of a treasure hidden in the depths of a cave on an island much like the Isla de Muerta except the ocean isn't claiming it, but losing it. It seems that when the treasure was buried it was hoped it would stay in the cave, underwater and hidden from mortal eyes."

"You know of the Isla de Muerta?"

"Aye. I was a crewmember of the _Black Pearl_ before you were ever born, Jack." Now, this didn't seem to help the pirate at all. "Cortez's gold was just a myth on an island slowly being claimed by the depths of the ocean, but I had long escaped the _Black Pearl_."

"What treasure is this, exactly?" Jack asked as he watched the liquid in the bottle, his expression showing he was deep in thought.

"Davy Jone's treasure." Mel replied and Jack turned to look at him.

"We've long found that treasure and lost it, mate." He said, but Mel shook his head.

"Another prized possession, Jack. We don't know what it is, but it's treasure all right, but I never stood a chance to find it. That's why I want you to find the treasure."

"Do you think it's wise, old man, trusting a pirate with treasure?"

"No, but there's one thing I want from that treasure."

"What?"

"The locket."

"Locket?" Jack repeated.

"It's not hidden with the treasure. It's hidden with someone, and I want you to find it."

Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity before speaking, "And how do you expect me to find this _person_."

Mel smiled, "You have a compass, do you not?"

"Oh, very well, then." Jack stood to leave, but Mel stopped him once more.

"You can't go anywhere without that locket, Jack." The pirate drooped his shoulders before turning back around to listen: "The locket holds a map that will show you the exact location of the treasure."

"That's why I have the compass, mate."

"You're compass won't work, Jack. Not on the Isla de No Visto." The captain rolled his eyes before speaking with a hint of boredom in his voice:

"And why not?"

"No magic works in that cave." Mel didn't say anymore and Jack took that as the perfect time to say goodbye.

"Well, then. Thanks for the information, mate." He said before walking away.

"Remember, bring me back that locket." Mel's voice rang in his ears, but he didn't turn around. Now, to break the news to the crew. He smiled, showing off his golden teeth to a random passerby at the thought of the mischief he was about to cause before humming a small tune, "...and really bad eggs..."

XxxxXxxxX

Well, hope everyone liked this chapter. Please read and review I'll update faster :) Thank you!


	5. Treasure Hunt

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Tale

X

X

X

Chapter 5:

X

X

X

"On deck, you scabrous dogs!" Jack Sparrow bellowed as he balanced himself on the railing of his ship with one hand grasping a random rope. The first ones to rush on deck were Pintel and Ragetti, dragging two large black bags carrying who knows what. Next was Gibbs, and as always, he carried a bottle of rum. He stepped off the plank, nearly losing his balance and falling over hadn't Jack been there to grab the back collar of his shirt.

"Oi, Gibbs. Watch yer step." He muttered as he helped the first mate up.

"Ahoy there, Capt'n. How'd you fair the night?" Gibbs said drunkenly before leaning back to take another swig of rum.

"Fine, mate." He answered as he snatched the bottle of rum away from the drunken crewmember.

"Aye…I lost fifty shillings…" Gibbs drawled before leaning forward slightly.

"There goes your wages..." he muttered as he caught the first mate in time, but a greeting from a brunette on the dock sent him swirling on his heels with a swagger to greet her. He smiled, showing off his golden teeth, but confusion was still evident on his features.

"'Ello, love!" he called back happily, waving the bottle of rum in the air even though he had no idea if he had ever met the girl.

"Have a nice trip, Jack!" she waved before skipping off the dock. The said pirate captain raised an eyebrow in curiosity before taking a short swig of rum. A loud thump was heard behind him, and he swerved around halfway to see his drunken first mate lying unconscious on the deck. He backed away, eying the form in front of him before stopping Pintel as he passed by.

"Take Mister Gibbs below deck. We don't need any distractions tonight." He ordered before skipping up to the helm as Pintel and Ragetti hauled Gibbs below deck, grumbling and bickering the entire way.

"Capt'n? A word?" Marty's voice drummed through Jack's ears while trying to read his compass. With one hand on the wheel, he turned around to face the shortest of his crew.

"Aye, mate?" he replied, shutting his compass.

"What was the sudden call to come aboard, Capt'n? You come by and tell us we need to set sail?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, if you must know. An extraordinarily rare and unknown treasure has oh so suddenly caught me attention. So, therefore, we, a pirate crew, will be doing what we all do best. And as a member of me crew, I'm sure you know _exactly _what I plan on doing." He answered as he walked forward, his hands swaying in the air to prove his point.

"Aye, Capt'n." Marty said, unfolding his arms before returning to the main deck.

"Ah, good." Jack breathed before opening his compass once again. Footsteps reached his ears once again, and his eyes drooped when Ragetti addressed him.

"If ye want to bloody know why we're leaving so soon, mate, ask the rest of me crew. I'm sure they already know by now." Jack leered, his gaze not faltering as he continued to read his compass.

"Actually, Capt'n. I know why we're leavin' so soon. I jus' wanted to say we're ready to set sail." The said crewmember remarked before rubbing his wooden eye in attempt to calm the soreness in his eye socket.

"Oh, good." Jack smiled to himself before narrowing his eyes at the dial of his compass.

"What is it, sir?" Ragetti whispered, moving a step closer to peer over the captain's shoulder, "The dial... is' moving..."

"Aye..." Jack remarked lazily.

"What does it mean, sir?"

"Means our treasure is on a boat...ship." He corrected himself quickly before a smirk crossed his features.

XxxxXxxxX

She hadn't expected someone to come in the cargo hold in the dead of night, and actually find her. It was a terrible feeling- the one where you've realized you've failed completely, and there's no way to turn back the clock. If she knew her foot had been sticking out from behind the cargo boxes she would have pulled it away. Now it was too late, and she felt like she was already swimming with the fishes.

"'Ello, there, doll. What are ye doing down here all by yerself?" the gruff voice of a sailor rang through her ears as the cold blade of a cutlass was pressed against her skin. Evelyn panicked, not sure of what to do.

"I'm waitin', doll." He said as he pressed his blade harder against her skin. She gulped, and tried to get up from her lying position. She glanced up at the sailor through the corner of her eye. The lit lantern held to her face blinded her completely and she looked away instinctively. The sailor grunted in annoyance before grabbing her arm, and lifting her up. She yelped from the sudden pain forced on her shoulder.

"What's this?" she heard him drawl as his hand reached for the chain across her neck. She yanked her arm away from the pirate and backed away quickly.

"Oh, now doll. I was just curious." He said, stepping closer.

She panicked even more as her back made contact with the wooden wall behind her. Not only did she have to duck to avoid hitting her head, but now she had to fight her way out of a corner. The ladder was only a few feet away, and she had to think quick, but what to do? It was hard enough down here, and being up on deck didn't help much. She knew she had already gotten her sea legs- she assumed since she hadn't had seasickness since she had stowed away on the _Helen_, but even so she seemed to trip over nothing constantly while on a ship. Of course, by this her trips on deck had been short-lived.

The sailor raised his cutlass, but without much more thought, she kicked the pirate on his shin. He cursed and dropped his cutlass before backing away while limping on one foot. She made a blind attempt for the ladder and quickly began climbing, completely forgetting about the weapon on the floor.

XxxxXxxxX

"Ah, Mister Gibbs. Awake from your peaceful slumber, ay?" Jack drawled as he turned the wheel to match the ship with the direction the compass pointed. Gibbs stumbled onto deck with a dangerous swagger, and as drunk as he still was he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Aye. I heard about the treasure. How are we comin'?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm glad you asked Mister Gibbs." Jack glanced at his first mate before pointing to the horizon, "Ye see that pinpoint on the horizon?"

"Aye." Gibbs replied, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Well, mate. _That_ is the ship that has our treasure." He continued, smiling happily.

"Ah..."

"And they, for a boat- I mean ship are going quite slow." He pointed out.

"Meaning...?" Gibbs shook his head slightly.

"That rum 'as gotten to your head hasn't it, Mister Gibbs?" the said first mate smirked sheepishly before Jack finally continued, "That ship, mate, will be, very soon I might add, be pillaged and plundered by the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean."

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows confusedly.

"That's us, mate." Jack pointed out a bit irritatingly before turning to face the front once more, his one hand resting on the wheel while the other gestured while he spoke. "Now, this means that..." he turned to Gibbs and tilted forward a bit, waiting for Gibbs to jump in and hoping he wouldn't have to explain. His eyes drooped before continuing, "We need to bring out the oars, and do this quick."

"Oh! I'm right on it, Jack." Gibbs skipped down the stairs and began to shout out orders.

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered, "Rum must be from Singapore."

XxxxXxxxX

Evelyn stood in front of the entire crew of the _Isabella_ in a complete and utter fright. Apparently, the news of a stowaway wasn't new. She backed away instinctively only to have her arms grasped by another crewmember.

"Let me go ye-…" she began, but was unfortunately interrupted when one of the sailors wrapped a dirtied cloth around her mouth, gagging her. She struggled under their grips as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. The crowd of sailors around her slowly began to part as the footsteps drew nearer. Her eyes widened once she realized exactly how this night was going to end.

XxxxXxxxX

"Row faster, gents!" Jack shouted as he shut his compass. The _Isabella_ was much larger now in the distance, and it was only a matter of time before they put their plan into action.

"Capt'n!" Ragetti ran up half way the stairs to the helm with his eyes wide, "We'll be comin' on their starboard."

"Good." He replied before facing the crew ahead of him and smiling slyly, "Remember, gents. Take what we need. After all, they'll need some way of surviving to report all this to the Commodore."

XxxxXxxxX

"What do we have here, men? A stowaway?" a man at least two heads taller than her stepped forward. He wore a white wig tied back like all the Royal Navy captains, a blue jacket to indicate what the flag above them already proved.

"Aye, sir." The sailor from the cargo hold stumbled on deck, his cutlass in one hand, "I found her-" he pointed the cutlass toward Evelyn, "- in the cargo hold." The captain stepped forward, hands behind his back. Evelyn watched him warily, her brown eyes wide.

"Well, miss. Do you have any idea as to what we do with stowaways?" he leered, pacing in front of her. She didn't answer, but how could she anyway? Not only had she been gagged, but also rope was now being tied around her wrists. She struggled with no avail as the captain continued:

"Then let me tell you…" he began but was interjected by a call from the crow's nest that drew everyone into a panic:

"Pirates!" the sailor from the crow's nest hollered the word at the top of his lungs. All head turned to the direction of attention. A ship with black sails sailed with uncanny speed toward them.

"What do we do, Captain?" a random sailor with matted blonde hair asked.

"Outrun them." The captain ordered.

"With the speed they're sailing that's impossible." He remarked.

"Don't question me! Bring out the oars and prepare the cannons if it makes you feel better." The captain said, completely frustrated.

"What shall I do with her, sir?" one of the sailors that were holding her asked as he pushed her along.

"Take her to the brig." He commanded. Evelyn struggled as the one sailor pushed her below deck.

"Don't be so hard, miss. You'll be safer down here anyway." He said, pushing her into one of the empty grimy cells in the corner. She fell to the floor with a thud as the sound of the cell door slammed shut and locked.

She groaned in frustration, struggling to get up and away from the damp, wooden floor. Her head thumped against something hard and she grunted from the dull pain beginning to throb through her skull. Only about a few minutes passed and she was up on her feet, but of course, something had to go wrong. The ship lurched forward angrily, sending her sprawling to the floor.

XxxxXxxxX

"Drop the anchor on the port side!" Jack shouted as they reached the_ Isabella_. The crew hurried to tie down ropes to lift the sails, readying weapons, and preparing another night plundering. The pirate captain swirled the wheel, causing the _Black Pearl_ to swerve around and cut off the merchant ship. The crew held on to anything nearby be it rope, cargo, or another crewmember. The merchant ship swerved left to avoid the oncoming collision.

"Prepare to board, gents!" Jack ordered his crew as the planks dropped, connecting the two ships to each other.

He grabbed a rope near the helm, waiting a few moments while his crew rushed onto the merchant ship before swinging over. He landed easily, surprisingly, then pulled out his pistol and cocked it at the captain standing at the helm.

"Calm down, everyone! We are taking over the ship!" Jack exclaimed.

"And who are you?" the captain asked, stepping forward.

"Me?" Jack leered, smiling, "Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate." Whispers were heard below. "And who are you?" he asked this time.

"I'm the captain of this ship. Captain Taylor." The said captain answered flatly.

"Ah. Not much of a name, now is it, Taylor?" Jack said, cocking his head.

"If you've come to steal our goods then you might as well do this now. I have no interest in getting acquainted with pirates."

"Ah, very well then, mate." The pirate captain turned his head toward the direction where Gibbs stood, "Tie Captain Taylor and the rest of 'is crew to the mast, Mister Gibbs. You know the drill."

"Aye."

XxxxXxxxX

Maybe it was too dark to see, and too useless to sense anything, but her hearing seemed to have improved, or maybe everyone above deck had decided to become louder in the last few moments. She could hear the sound of footsteps above her where people walked, and the voices that called out to each other were vague except for one. It was hard to tell if she was imagining the voice or… it was real. She shook her head as her breathing quickened. She was nervous, scared, and it seemed impossible to concentrate with the enveloping darkness and the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairway.

XxxxXxxxX

Jack followed the direction idly that the compass needle pointed. He was getting a bit aggravated though, after the fifth circle he had made on deck. He finally made a sharp turn right and headed for below deck. A few lanterns lit the way as he walked farther down deck. Apparently, the treasure wasn't even in the cargo hold. Even after rummaging through the crates the compass only seemed to point in odd directions. He climbed the ladder with a bottle of rum in one hand while his compass hung from his belt.

He continued walking around until he was faced with a staircase leading down farther. He shrugged, and followed the direction of the compass that read north even if something in the back of his head told him there was something completely wrong.

XxxxXxxxX

Evelyn tensed as the footsteps drew nearer. She wanted to sit up and prepare herself for what was to come, but she couldn't find it in the pit of her bone to move one inch. She shifted her gaze slightly to the outline of a pair of boots coming down the stairs. Soon enough, she heard the faint sound of something jingling together as the person moved down the stairs. She narrowed her eyes as the figure took one huge step on deck. It took only a moment for realization to slap her in the face. She breathed in sharply, causing the dread-haired pirate to look her way. At first, his expression was one of surprise as his kohl-rimmed eyes widened, but it soon turned to one of irritation and boredom. He grumbled as he stepped closer to the bars that separated him from Evelyn. He eyed the bindings around her hands and the gag wrapped around her mouth. A smirk formed across his features.

"I much rather like you looking like that, love." He drawled as he rested one shoulder on the iron bars. Evelyn muffled something completely incoherent. His smile widened.

"Now, do tell, darling…" he glanced at his compass for a second before peering at the redhead. He narrowed his eyes before glancing at the compass once again. The compass needle pointed _directly_ to her. He turned to her with a serious expression on his face. Evelyn glanced at him warily, her eyes glazed over. Without another thought, he placed the bottle of rum on the floor and took out his pistol while backing away a step.

"Ye better back away, love." The pirate said as he aimed his pistol at the lock on the bar. Evelyn's eyes grew wider and she shuffled away as quickly as possible. She shut her eyes tight and whimpered slightly, preparing for almost anything.

The sound of the pistol firing rang in her ears as the metal door creaked open. She opened her eyes in time to see the pirate kneel in front of her. He reached out a hand toward her and she jerked away instinctively. He cocked his head slightly, the beads in his hair jingling faintly in the quiet.

"I won't hurt you, Miss Miller. I just want to take the gag off…" Evelyn muttered something as he untied the gag. She licked her dry lips as he tossed the rag over his shoulder.

Jack turned to her once again, but before he could begin, the redhead had already spoken: "My name is Evelyn _Walker_."

"Didn't I say that?" he asked with the wave of his hand. She shook her head as she slowly altered into a sitting position.

"Well, then. Miss Walker, would you care to explain what you are doing here?" he leered, his eyebrows rising.

She swallowed. Now, to tell this pirate more nonsense even if it was his fault to begin with; everything came out in a flurry: "Since you, Captain Sparrow, didn't allow me to sail on yer ship I had to stowaway once again. I was caught and now I'm here. Are ye happy, now?" She finished irritatingly, her Irish accent flaring.

"Actually, quite so, Miss Miller…" His eyes traveled down to the nape of her neck where something shined in the dim light.

Evelyn grumbled slightly, "Well, ye might as well get whatever ye came for and go. Let me return to me miserable life in peace, _Sparrow_." She skipped the "Captain" purposefully and turned her head a different direction.

Jack's eyes glinted as he shut the compass in his hand, "Well, love. That's exactly what I'm doing."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxX

So sorry for the long wait. It's hard to update frequently with school starting and all. Evelyn's accent has changed much more, but I figured if she's going to be Irish she's going to need a much more recognizable accent. So imagine when she talks she has this slight Irish accent. :)


	6. Pillaging

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

X

X

X

Chapter 6: Pillaging

X

X

X

Evelyn narrowed her eyes in confusion as she watched the pirate smile at her, his few golden teeth showing. His gaze suddenly flickered from her face to her chest and she widened her eyes in fright. She tried backing away, but only ended up stepping on her dress in the process. She fell backward, hitting her head on the hard wood deck. She groaned in frustration before the still smiling, dread-locked pirate moved into her view. She watched warily as he reached out toward her and fingered the chain around her neck. He lifted the chain up, revealing the locket that had been hidden from view. His smile broadened.

"What?" Evelyn sounded after a few seconds of watching the captain finger the locket.

"Where's the clasp, love?" he asked as he glimpsed at her.

"What?" she said again.

"Hard of hearing, ay?" Jack smiled. He reached behind her neck and began searching for the clasp.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn tried to move away, but he had already unhooked the necklace.

"Thanks, love." He said, smiling at her before standing up with the locket in one hand.

"Hey!" the redhead yelled as Jack bent to pick up the bottle of rum near the bars.

"Yes, darling?" he leered as he swirled on his heels.

"Won't ye help me out of these binds?" she asked hopelessly.

"For what reason, young missy? I believe I already have what I need. Now, I will be taking my leave." He replied with a small smirk. Evelyn whimpered just as he turned back around.

"Don't cry, love." He said as he made his way toward the stairs.

"I might as well do whatever I want if you'll be leaving me here." She remarked.

"You're accent comes and goes, doesn't it?" the pirate said as he turned to face her once more.

"It's more recognizable when I'm angry." She said as she shuffled to sit up.

"And ye're not angry, ay?" Jack asked as he took a step closer to the cell in that odd swagger.

"No… I'm scared." She replied as she looked away from the pirate's curious gaze… or was it worry?

"Oh… well then. Good luck with that…" Jack said as his gaze turned to her arms that had been uncomfortably placed behind her back.

"I don't think I have any left." She whispered. Jack sighed, making the redhead jump from her thoughts of self-pity.

"Fine, love." He sauntered over to her, "If I spring you from this untimely capture, will ye promise to never bother me ever again?"

"On one condition." She said, cocking her head.

"What?" he asked, gesturing with his hand.

"You give me back my locket." She replied, her eyes glancing toward the locket.

"No." the pirate answered defensively as he stepped back and brought the locket closer to his chest. Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not? It's a family air loom, and it belongs to me." She replied, irritation edging her voice.

"Well, I have it now and ye can't do anythin' about it." He said a bit childishly.

"What!" the redhead exclaimed.

"There's yer Irish accent again." He commented as he began walking out of the cell.

"Wait!" Jack turned back on his heels, "Fine. Just please get me out of here."

"Ah, thought you'd see it my way." He replied, stuffing the locket inside his coat as he walked toward her. He unsheathed the dagger hidden in his boot to cut the rope binding her wrists.

"Now, I'll just be takin' my leave." Jack finally said as he finished cutting the rope.

"Captain?" Evelyn sounded as he began to walk away.

"Yes, love?" he answered with a glint in his eyes and his smirk yet again highlighting his features.

"Thank you." She said, although an edge in her voice indicated it being a little forced. I mean, how could it not be? She was just thanking a pirate that was walking off with the most valuable item she owned.

"Don't be thanking me, love. We had an accord, remember?" he replied, his grin spreading. "Pirate's Code: never say thank you unless one saved one's life."

"I thought the Pirate's Code was if one falls behind gets left behind?" she asked as she vaguely rubbed her wrists.

"Ah, but there's more than one code." He answered as he picked up the rum bottle once more. Evelyn stood up and swaggered uneasily toward the door.

"Really?" she asked as she walked out of the cell.

"French's idea." He said as he wrinkled his nose, "Thought it'd be a good plan to make pirates a bit more… g-gr…"

"Grateful?" she jumped in.

"Yes, that!" he said happily. "They also made up parlay… and mayonnaise." He added as they continued up the steps to the top deck.

"That's interesting." She replied before falling against the wall to her side after losing her balance for no reason.

"Very interesting." The pirate said as he finally reached the main deck. The crew of the _Isabella _was still very much tied up to the mast just as the he had ordered. His crew, however, had made themselves quite comfortable despite the situation. Actually, it wasn't abnormal at all.

"Captain!" Gibbs called from the helm.

"Aye, Gibbs?" Jack answered as he skipped up to the helm with a redhead trailing behind uncertainly.

"Did ye get the treasure?" he asked, eyeing the girl behind him.

"'Course." He answered before following the first mate's gaze. He turned around and jumped back slightly after seeing Evelyn standing there with raised eyebrows. He glanced at her a few times before turning his attention to Gibbs.

"Err, what about her?" the first mate asked, glancing at Evelyn.

"Oh." Jack sounded. "Don't mind 'er." He replied as he began walking toward one of the planks that connected the two ships. "She'll 'ave this here entire crew at her disposal once we're gone." Gibbs nodded and gestured for the crew to grab their findings and head back.

"Wait a minute." Evelyn said as she rushed over to Jack, in which she nearly tripped over her dress. She cleared her throat dismissively and pushed a stray strand of hair away. "You're leaving me here?" she called as the captain stepped onto the plank.

Jack stopped his walk halfway across the plank to stare at her with a raised eyebrow, and she continued to stare at him back; "Oh, that was a question?" he asked; she widened her eyes and he smiled sweetly. "Well, I thought it would be a good chance for you. After all, didn't you say you wanted to be free, love?"

"Yes." She answered exasperated before adding, "But I wasn't planning on taking control of a crew that could kill me in a second."

"Don't fret, darling. I'm sure you'll do fine." He answered cheerfully before turning around. She bit her lip in thought and stared off in a different direction.

"Fine! But ye'll have to give me some sort of weapon the least." She called as Jack had stepped onto the deck of his ship. He turned around and smiled ruefully.

"'Course." He replied before disappearing below deck. He returned with a simple cutlass in one hand, apparently having set down the bottle of rum. He threw it to her and she dove for cover. The sound of him and his crew _and_ the _Isabella_ crew taunted her more than she ever thought possible. She groaned angrily and grabbed the cutlass that had skidded only a few feet away from her.

"I'll show ye Captain Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed angrily as the crew of the _Black Pearl_ walked off the planks. She watched as the planks and the anchor were drawn before the black-sailed ship pulled away. The redhead continued to watch the ship as it began to fade into the horizon, but a sudden cough brought her back to reality.

She turned around with the help of the railing and was suddenly faced with the captain and entire crew of the _Isabella_, their cutlasses and pistols drawn, already prepared to commit mutiny to a two-minute-in-power captain. She smiled weakly and tightened her grip on the hilt of the cutlass.

"Well, miss. I think you're facing a mutiny right about now." Captain Taylor stepped forward with a pistol in one hand.

"I'm afraid so." She replied before biting her lip once more. The crewmembers stepped forward, hands out, ready to grab her. She glanced at them then at the captain. "Wait! I have a proposition for ye." She said quickly. The captain held out his hand for the crew to stop then stepped toward her with a raised eyebrow.

"Go on, miss." He said.

She stammered for a few seconds before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and beginning her so called proposition: "What if I help ye find Captain Jack Sparrow for the pillaging he's done here?"

X

X

X

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I' just been so busy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!

xbluxmoonx


	7. Noticed

AU: Importante! Anyway, just a few side notes: the initials on the locket have been changed from _EJW_ to _TDW_. Plus, the title has changed. I thought "Dead Man's Tale" was too common. So, anyhoo, that's about it for now. :-D

Pirates of the Caribbean: Everything or Nothing

X

X

X

Chapter 7: Noticed

X

X

X

"Will!" Elizabeth Swann's voice echoed past the wooden doors of the blacksmith's shop just before she stormed inside. The only conscious blacksmith there turned around in a flurry, completely taken out of his work trance. He stared at the frazzled governor's daughter in complete shock and worry as she walked towards him.

"What is the matter, Elizabeth?" he asked, dropping the hammer he was holding to comfort her.

"Evelyn…" she began, her eyes searching frantically about the room, "She's been missing. Usually, she comes to comb my hair at this time of night, but she didn't come when I called her… I…"

"Evelyn?" Will sounded just before wiping the sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered frantically.

"Your servant?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, now sounding aggravated.

"I thought you told me a day before the wedding you hadn't seen her." He alleged, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, I-…" his wife stuttered.

"You forgot." He finished for her just before turning around to put his finishing touches on the sword he had been working on before his wife had decided to barge into his workplace.

"But, I was completely busy with the wedding arrangements, Will." She said, walking to his side.

"Yes, but you neglected to take care of your servant." He stated wearily just before adding, "You know exactly what that means."

"Why are you acting against me on this?" Elizabeth asked.

The blacksmith sighed, "I am merely stating the fact."

"I know you liked her, Will. Don't lie to me." She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"She was a dear friend; that was all." He retorted before dropping his work once again. "You know you are the only one for me." He said soothingly, taking hold of her arms.

"Yes, but I am still worried." She said, furrowing her eyebrows just as Will bowed his head in deep thought. "What is it?" she asked.

"Jack was here a day or two before the wedding, around the time Evelyn disappeared, right?" he said, looking up at her with hopeful dark brown eyes.

"Yes…but what does that….?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion just before realization hit; "Oh…"

XxxXxxX

"Blasted locket… _Open!_" Jack's words echoed throughout the _Black Pearl _crew's ears for about the last two hours. Apparently, from what Joshamee Gibbs could guess, the locket wouldn't open, and as first mate, he was the one who had to visit the captain's quarters- much to his dismay, but with the crew's relief. He left the helm, down the stairs, and knocked twice on the captain's door. An exasperated pirate answered the door.

"Ah, Mister Gibbs." Jack smiled happily before blowing a braided lock of hair from his face, but only to come back in front of his eyes. "Maybe… you can…" he swatted the lock of away unsuccessfully while talking, "help…me…." He grabbed the braided lock and threw it back… only to have it back in front of him again. "I swear- Mister Gibbs, I'll have this hair cut off just for a moment's peace." He remarked, irritatingly swatting at his hair before walking inside his quarters.

"Maybe you just need some more rum, Jack." The first mate said, following his captain inside.

"I don't know why, mate, but it's always gone." The pirate replied casually as he walked, or rather swayed with his step to his desk where a golden locket laid as if untouched.

"Why don't ye go down to the cellar, then?" Gibbs asked.

Jack's eyes widened as he glanced at his first mate then to the locket, "Not at night, mate. I've learned too many lessons down there." He laughed nervously before sitting down on his chair. It creaked from the sudden pressure as he rested his feet on the edge of the desk. He casually swiped the locket off his desk and fingered the chain while gazing at the locket.

"What's this?" he said as he brought the locket closer to examine it.

"What is it, Jack?" Gibbs asked before leaning forward.

"It's an inscription. Says, 'T.D.J.'" he replied, cocking his head.

"Initials." The first mate whispered.

"But who's?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing toward Gibbs.

"The girl's?"

"The girl's name has no 'T' in it. Granted, there's a 'J', but no 'T' or 'D'." he said, narrowing his eyes at the locket.

"What do you suppose we do, then, Jack?" Mister Gibbs asked.

"We need some help, mate." The said pirate answered as he twirled the locket from the chain.

"Tia Dalma?"

"Aye." He said dully, his eyes drooping at the thought, "But I think we might be needing to make a round trip to find a certain redhead."

"What for?" Gibbs asked.

"Why not kill two birds with one stone?" Jack answered, leaning back on his chair comfortably.

"You're not meanin' to-…?"

The captain merely sighed, "If Tia Dalma insists to have us find the girl who had possessed the locket, we'd have to find her all over again. Why not bring the girl with us and save the trip, mate?"

"Aye. That's good thinkin', Jack." Gibbs said, grinning.

"Of course, mate." The pirate said, a smirk crossing his features.

XxxxXxxxX

Only five hours ago, Evelyn had been imprisoned, released, robbed, turned into a captain, then been robbed of that, too. Now, she was sitting calmly in the dead middle of the night having dinner with the captain

"If you're wrong, Miss Walker. We _will_ have you hanged." Captain Taylor said as he leaned back in the chair in his quarters.

"Do ye have to keep remindin' me?" the irritated red head retorted as she placed her fork down in aggravation.

"Not hungry anymore, miss?" the captain mocked before standing up.

"I'm quite full, really." Evelyn said as she stood up, ready to leave.

"I hope you realize that you'll be spending the night with the crew, Miss Walker." He voiced as he walked around to peer out the window.

"Then I'll be taking my leave then. Goodnight, Captain Taylor." The redhead said before blowing a strand of hair away from her eye.

"Wait, Miss." the captain called.

"If ye don't mind-…"

"It seems as though we have some extra company tonight." He interrupted, glancing to look at Evelyn for a mere second. She cocked her head before walking next to him. Peering through the large window, she spotted a dimly lit dot on the horizon.

XxxxXxxxX

"Prepare to board, gents!" Jack called out to his crew from the helm.

"Again, Captain?" Ragetti voiced from below, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Of course, mate." The said captain replied, leaning forward slightly. "We forgot something of ours."

"The girl." Pintel remarked, a snarl on his lips.

"And I thought it was bad luck for a woman to be on board a ship." Ragetti muttered.

"Of course it is, lad." Gibbs called from where he stood holding a crate full of rum. "That's why we're prepared." He chuckled before heading below deck.

Only a few mere minutes had past when they had finally reached the _Isabella_, the clear-cut merchant ship half the size of the _Black Pearl_. The crew was ready, alert, and weapons drawn. Though, the only problem was, their captain wasn't at all ready or alert. In fact, he was at the helm, casually steering the ship as if he wasn't facing a life threatening decision… Was he? I mean, he had never reappeared twice to the same merchant ship in one night. So, what would it do? The ship's crew wouldn't know what to do, and they sure as hell didn't have any reason to fight back... So, why were they so prepared, now?

"Now?" Gibbs asked Jack from below as he fixed his grip on his cutlass. Neither of the pirates was frightened, but for some unknown reason, the first mate was on edge.

"Wait for the opportune moment." The captain said, his gaze not faltering as he searched the ship for the certain redhead. A small head peeked from out of the captain's quarters for a few mere seconds before disappearing once again. Jack smiled, the glint in his eyes completely evident. "Now."

XxxxXxxxX

Just like it had happened before, Evelyn had assumed, the pirate crew were back on board and this time, she had no idea what they wanted. They had taken everything on board the merchant ship, so what was there left to take? The thought of them coming back for _her_ for personal reasons was very disturbing, and the fact that that was true made her want to just die. She couldn't let that happen. She left Port Royal for a better life, to go to the colonies, and start fresh. She didn't leave to become a pirate's slave. She furrowed her eyebrows before slamming the door to the captain's quarters angrily. The verity that Captain Taylor had left his door unlocked for her was not only depressing, but also not shocking, really. He didn't care what happened to her, and that drove her to madness.

The redhead turned around just as the sound of footsteps increased, and shouting and metal clashing against metal began that she brought up the nerve to grab one of the chairs from the dining table and place it under the doorknob. That was the only thing she could think of doing, but it just wasn't enough. The sound of a pistol being cocked drew her to her senses to back away from the door.

"I know you're in there, love." Jack Sparrow's voice could be heard from the other side. "Open the door." He ordered.

She backed away, hoping to keep quiet, but in an instant, she had knocked over a few papers off a desk. Turning around in hopes of quieting the shuffling of papers, she bumped into a wooden chair, which sent it falling to the floor with her not too far behind. The sounds of the incident were merely added to make it more obvious to the captain outside that the redhead was inside and trying to be unnoticed, but failing miserably.

"Don't hurt yourself, love." He chuckled as he slowly turned the doorknob to open the door. A few seconds of silence ensued other than Evelyn's attempts to stand up that brought on more pain than the falling down. "I know you just can't stand the thought of me leaving you, ay?" his voice so much closer now as the open barrel of a pistol was pressed against her head.

"What do ye want, Sparrow?" she scowled, turning around to face him.

"Captain Sparrow to you." He said with a small smile. The girl continued to stare at him. His eyes drooped before answering her question: "You."

X

X

X

Well, just want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter and hope you guyz liked this chappie. I'll try to have the next one up soon, so stay posted and don't forget to review!

xbluxmoonx


	8. Welcome Aboard

**_Everything or Nothing_**

X

X

X

Chapter 8: Welcome Aboard

X

X

X

"What?" Evelyn huffed as he grabbed her forearm and led her out of the cabin.

"You heard me. Why should I repeat?" he inquired as he stepped over a fallen barrel. "I think it is a complete waste of breath if you ask me."

"But I didn't." the redhead retorted after having to go around the obstacles rather than over.

"We'll be off, then, gentlemen." Jack said, taking his hat and waving it toward the crew of the _Isabella_ before dragging the redhead close behind him.

"You know," Evelyn began as the pirate crew lifted the planks that had connected the two ships, "I don't appreciate being manhandled."

Jack let go of her arm and whipped around to face her, "Well, then. I guess you'll just have to stay in the brig, ay?"

She growled and folded her arms across her chest, "I would _like_ to go home."

"Sorry, love. Can't do that." He replied, turning around and climbing the stairs up to the helm.

"And why not?"

"Because your apart of this crew." He said before muttering, "for now, anyway."

XxxXxxX

Evelyn paced around the deck for about the fifth time that night, trying to form a plan in her head to retrieve her locket from the captain's hold. She glanced at the door that led into his quarters then continued to pace around.

The entire day was complete chaos. The crew was rowdy and vile. Her maid instincts were kicking in, but in no way was she going to be any use to the pirate crew- unless, of course, her life depended on it. Right now, she didn't know what depended on it, and now, the only thing that matter was to flee the ship when she had the chance.

She sighed and decidedly made her way to the wooden railing to rest her aching body as she leaned forward to let the cold ocean breeze cool her down.

There was a sudden flinging of doors and the sound of footsteps approaching that made the maid's head jump up in shock. She snapped her direction to see Jack Sparrow walking aimlessly on deck. She quickly turned her head and gazed at the waves, hoping she hadn't been causing any damage. Of course, the thought of doing exactly that wouldn't have been so bad.

A thought suddenly popped into her head and she smiled wickedly.

"What's going on in that little red 'ead of yours, love?" Jack's voice brought her back to her senses and she jumped slightly.

"N-nothing, nothing at all, Captain." She fumbled, trying to feign a smile.

He returned the gesture, "I'm sure."

Evelyn scowled, stomping her foot, "You'll see, Captain Sparrow. You can't continue pushing me around like this."

His grin widened before walking away as he spoke, "A little too late for that, love."

"I beg your pardon?" she stalked after him, ready to strangle him.

"You 'eard me, didn't you? I thought you did since that _was_ what you told me before, darling." He replied, waving his hand around lazily.

"Not to be a burden, Captain, but since when did you reconsider your thoughts about anyone?" she inquired. He turned around suddenly and she stopped just in time, saving herself from running into his chest.

He cocked his head, "You aren't a burden at all, love. A burden is someone like…well, someone like Ragetti…or Pintel…"

"Oi!" Ragetti hollered from above, at the helm.

"Our captain doesn't appreciate us?" Pintel questioned from beside the other pirate, looking irritated.

"It's Barbossa all over again!" the other one remarked before rubbing his wooden eye.

"See what I mean?" Jack whispered to the redhead, glancing at the two warily.

"Of course," Evelyn began, "You use any person you can, and then you dump them!"

The captain leaned back slightly, a knowing look crossing his features, "Evie, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

X

X

X

Oh, this is pathetically short, but I had to have something up. Anyway, if some of you are still reading this story, I just want to thank you lots!


End file.
